project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline Horn
"You can take my life, but you'll never break me. So bring me your worst... And I will definitely give you mine." Appearance The day the world ended, she had waist length, curly blond hair that her family had always likened to one of the many porcelain dolls she collected as a child. With her large grey eyes with the hints of blue, and her creamy colored skin, along with her height and slim build, she easily could have stood at the top of her school in Huston, shooting for a possible modeling career one day. Unfortunately now that is almost a curse. Clothing Caroline got trapped in her school, so she was left wearing what she'd worn to school the day it all happened; black, tailored fit, skinny jeans, a long sleeved, black, off the shoulder sweater shirt, a black tank top, and a man's black leather jacket that she hasn't let out of her sights since she left Huston. Thankfully she was able to trade in her high heeled stilettoed boots for a pair of black hiking boots that actually fit. She also found herself a couple pairs of comfortable jeans - though she's famous for ripping her clothes regularly, even when one would think it impossible - and quite a few tops. Mostly she just scavenged for whatever fits because she truly couldn't seem to keep anything intact. One her right hand sits a plain silver band. Besides that, she has a silver band with a dragon etched into it. A thick, plain silver band sits on the middle finger of her left hand and looks like a smaller version of one she gave her brothers and a bigger version of the one she gave her sister. Inventory *Sketch book (3) *Knife that sits in a hidden sheath under her clothing *9mm Handgun *Canned food *Canteen *Sleeping Bag *Extra set of clothing Personality As a child you would have said light, bubbly, fun… but after the death of almost all of the important people in her family, she became more of a loner, not really caring about what people thought about her any longer, that included the aunt and uncle she moved in with. She's not unkind, but she's no longer overly sensitive to others. Basically, she took on the majority of her brother's characteristics; patient, loyal, mature. She still easily charms people, but instead of doing it by just her optimism and sunny disposition, they are now also drawn in by the quiet fragility she seems to portray – a fragility that is a completely lie if one digs far enough beneath the surface. Once you get below the outer appearance, you get to the fierce and protective heart that is Caroline. She has an inner strength that keeps her moving even though many would have given up. A loyalty that drives her to keep herself alive because she knows her brothers coming for her and her sister still lives, even though every single person she's come across since the beginning – including her friends – told her he wasn't. Even a protectiveness towards others that drives her to do things others probably wouldn't in order to help those she's come to care about. Basically, she's a strong girl with morals that, even during the end of the world, she refuses to let go of. Skills *Riding - Started Western style when she was five and English when she was ten, didn't stop until the death of her grandfather. *Bilingual – English, French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, and Japanese. *Surviving – Father, Grandfather, and Brother in or had been in the Marines, she learned quite a bit about how to handle herself when she needed to. She doesn't mind sleeping on the ground, knows how to boil water, doesn't mind walking for long periods of time, and is resourceful. *Self defense – her father put her in self defense classes the day after he realized she… developed and her brother showed her a few things as well. Background Caroline Horn is the third born child of Elizabeth and Jeremy Horn, a military nurse and an ex-Marine, and the oldest female born. Cara was a beautiful child who was constantly helping everyone around her. She was known as one of the more helpful of the children, not that there wasn't plenty of children to do things around the large farm house. With the Horn children, plus cousins and friends... well the house was usually very loud and wild. Life was perfect... until it wasn't. When she was thirteen, her mother died of cancer. Over the period of her mother's sickness and too her death, Caroline withdrew into herself, refusing to go to school and ultimately failing the entire year. She became a bit harder then before, bit less naïve but she still held on to that little light inside herself that said it would all turn out. e109cb93caa453df72b8e0b3ab2dea37.jpeg|"On my way to a school dance..." tumblr_mgwjwgJfs51rlgu9vo1_1280.jpg|"Hi Gabe, Tristan... I miss you both." 530082_422334924459263_100000482774250_1671526_877070548_n.jpg|"Hi everyone... I miss you all." Not even a full six months later, her father died. She became even harder, lost even more of that innocence and sunshine that she'd been so well known for, she also ended up being held back a second time because she failed so many classes as her way to show her anger. Although, it took a few months but she was again able to smile, to hold out hope that when she got done with school, she and her little sister could move out to where her brother was stationed and she could find a good college. She and Tristan moved in with their grandfather and for the next year, everything was good, but a few days after she turned fifteen, her grandfather died and she was totally heartbroken. Everything inside her just stopped and she didn't know how to handle it. Unfortunately she had no other family in Texas other then Tristan, and neither of her brothers would be able to come home for at least a year. So she and her youngest sister was shipped off to their aunt and uncles, a childless couple. Not even three months after the girls moved in, Caroline had turned into the bane of her aunt and uncles existence. She was convinced the only reason they kept her and her sister was because they wanted to get their hands on the inheritance that the girls parents had left. The thing was, she was right and they all three knew it. It wasn't until the first time that her uncle lashed out at her, sending her into a wall, that she finally told Gabriel. To say he was pissed was an understatement. From that moment on he begun the process of getting his sisters placed under his protection, unfortunately that was harder then it sounded because he was overseas. A few months before her sixteenth birthday, after to many months of being able to do nothing against the tyranny that was her aunt and uncle, Caroline was told she was being sent to a "foster family" that could deal with her kind of "problems". A place where they were close enough to a hospital that could treat her kind of psychosis that must have been brought on by the deaths of so many loved ones around her. They didn't even let her say goodbye to her sister, just packed her up and took her to a county much closer to Atlanta, and she stayed there for the next two years. bac-ea-cf-1601118885.jpg|Junior Year MV5BMTYyMTg3NjIzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjUyODc0NA@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg|Senior Picture tumblr_lk4asmMsNV1qzjizro1_500.jpg|Senior Picture After she turned eighteen, she got out of the awful foster home and away from the hospital trying to "help" her. Unfortunately, even though she was eighteen, she was unable to get hands on her younger sister. She attempted to contact the - now - fifteen year old girl, but her aunt and uncle put an order of protection on the girl, getting Caroline ultimately tossed in jail for a few nights after she broke it. For the next four years, Caroline did everything in her power to get her sister out of the house, refusing to stop even as the girl reached the age to get out herself. She couldn't stop, she had to save her sister and make up for leaving the younger girl to begin with. When everything suddenly went haywire, she made a quick call to her oldest brother, telling him she'd head his way and they'd meet in a small town the family use to vacation at. The plan was to meet and head out to find the rest of the family, and that is exactly what she plans on doing. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen Relationships Relations: Caroline had a rather large, extended family before the world ended. She only had anything to do with her mother, father, siblings, a few cousins, one live grandfather, and - for six months - her aunt (mother's sister) and uncle because she didn't have a choice with her brother in the Marine. Trivia *Caroline is a born and bred Texas girl. *Her favorite fruit is pineapple, which she also happens to have a minor allergy to. *She was once trapped in a cave in which has led to an extreme fear of being underground. Gallery Caroline's Tattoo.jpg|My pride and joy. This little beauty took me weeks to complete and has never been truly appreciated. Cara's ankle tattoo.jpg|The tattoo that sits around my right ankle. There is no crucifix on it, but it still shows my pride for my family religion. 5271aa29 56064330 aacq7.jpg|Yes, I do that "lip thing". Gabe says it reveals my inner thoughts to easily but I have caught a certain Asian staring... may be worth being an open book. 15261.jpg|''She glances up at him and smiles softly.'' You can join me. She can tell by his eyes that was exactly what he wanted to hear. 240full.jpg|Yes, I know exactly what this does to you. Why do you think I do it dear? Amber-Heard--SNL-Photoshoot-2013--12.jpg|I'm not pleading innocents but I'm not going to pretend that I'm an angel. If I was an angel you'd get bored way to fast... hell I'd get bored. drive_angry12.jpg|Yeah, bet you didn't expect that! Slap at me again and I'll put a bullet in a real unpleasant place... dumb bastards always thinking they can smack a woman and she'll grovel and lick their boots... HA! Drive-Angry-amber-heard-32550857-600-320.jpg|Oh this? Yeah... see this shoots really big bullets that are likely to tear up something important... go ahead and test me, it's been awhile but I bet I can still hit what I aim at. amber-heard-piper-and-nicolas-cage-milton.jpg|Tell me again about how I can't handle myself. Just because I'm not some big huge dragon lady don't mean I can't put an asshole in their place. Remember that next time you take my chocolate. TI4U_u1276807829.jpg|"As soon as this is over, we're going to have some fun..." Yeah, as soon as this is over you're going to have a shiny new piece of hardwire sticking out of your skull, but go ahead and keep trying to scare me, it'll be fun. heard02.jpg|Hands. Off. ...Hands off! tumblr_mddpe8X8UD1rchyiio1_500.jpg|Okay that hurt... I almost forgot how much it hurt to be punched but that's okay, as soon as I get up... you know, I think I'm going to lay here and let you deal with this one. Sketchbooks Caroline has more then one sketchbook... One of them is purely of drawings and paintings of her family - most of it from memory - extended or otherwise, or drawings by her family. The second is full of the people she's met. The third is a private sketchbook with more fanciful artwork. "Family Album" - The Sketchbook she also uses to hold all of the pictures she salvaged. Before the world ended, the photos she'd managed to scavenge before setting off. They are taped in the back of the book, otherwise it's just got drawing of her loved ones. Chris-Hemsworth (12).jpg|Gabriel Horn... my big brother liam-hemsworth-australians-film-screening-02.jpg|Raphael... the second oldest Horn child Jennette-McCurdy-Young-jennette-mccurdy-fanpop-19477075-96-120.jpg|Tristan Horn... my little sister. "People I've Met" - On the front of the sketchbook, in big letters, are the words People I've Met''. ''Whenever she meets new people, she tends to try and sketch them down. She likes to do everyone in black and white... except the eyes, if she can remember their eye color she likes to use it. SketchbookCover.jpg.jpg Gabriel.jpg.jpg|Gabriel Horn tristan.jpg.jpg|Tristan Horn "Personal Collection" - This is the only sketchbook she keeps completely to herself, it has no cover, no title, and is just a black sketchbook with the words Sketchbook on the top. There's no other marking on it except a couple of paint splatters that have ended up there. Sketchbook.jpg.jpg GoldenCage.jpg|Golden Cage bubble.jpg.jpg|Trapped In A Bubble In Thought.jpg|In Thought kiss me.jpg|Kiss Me DefingDeath.jpg.jpg|Defying Death HadesAndHisPersophone.jpg.jpg|Hades and his Persephone Innocence.jpg.jpg|Innocence TheDancer.jpg|The Dancer HerRebel.jpg.jpg|A Rebel, Not A Prince HerPack.jpg.jpg|Her Pack DreamersCorner.jpg.jpg|Dreamer's Corner ToDream.jpg|To Dream ADance.jpg|A Dance ToNature.jpg.jpg|Nature Nymph TheGirl.jpg.jpg|The Girl TheDancerInBlue.jpg.jpg|Dancer In Sapphire BeautyOfArt.jpg|The Beauty of a Story JadeDragons.jpg|Jade Dragon TheReaderAndTheRose.jpg|A Reader and A Rose VioletLight.jpg.jpg|Violet Light InnocenceAndSin.jpg|Stealing Innocence TheHunter...OrHunted.jpg|The Hunter... or the Hunted TheWarrior.jpg.jpg|Warrior Woman WarriorPrincess.jpg.jpg|Warrior Princess YourAngel.jpg.jpg|Your Angel HoldingYou.jpg.jpg|Holding You OppositeAttraction.jpg|Opposite Attraction RoyalLovers.jpg|Royal Lovers CelestialKiss.jpg|Celestial Kiss TheWaterBearer.jpg.jpg|The Water Barer WhatsSeen.jpg.jpg|What We See, and What We Don't OffAtSea.jpg.jpg|Off To Sea Pain.jpg.jpg|Pain Long_Gone.jpg.jpg|Long Gone Alone.jpg.jpg|Alone ToBeGone.jpg.jpg|To Be Gone FallenFromGrace.jpg|Fallen From Grace WithoutTheMask.jpg.jpg|Without The Mask TheMasked.jpg.jpg|The Masked SecretHideaway.jpg|Secret Hideaway HerGaurdian.jpg|Her Guardian Angel LittleRedsWolf.jpg.jpg|Little Red's Wolf Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen Character Development Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen